


Henry Goes Missing

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [18]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All are adopted by Phil, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crying, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Wilbur Soot, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Phil knew that taking care of children was hard, but taking care of magical ones was harder. He is reminded of this fact when WIlbur and Techno was pulling some sort of joke on Tommy and ends up losing Tommy's stuffed cow, Henry.EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 11
Kudos: 398





	Henry Goes Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for the support that you have given this series!
> 
> This is part of a Series. All Characters, Houses and Year Levels can be found in Series Notes.
> 
> Houses and Year Level for those Mentioned:  
> Tommy (6 Years old, Unsorted)  
> Technoblade (8 Years old, Unsorted)  
> Wilbur (8 Years old, Unsorted)  
> Phil (Auror, Slytherin)
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

It has been a year since Phil had officially adopted Tommy, and two since Techno and Wilbur. Phil knew that taking care of children was going to be hard, but when considering the circumstances that he had found these three, he couldn't help but take them in so that he knows that nothing bad would ever happen to them again.

But one of the things he could do without is a child's accidental magic. Especially one as strong as Tommy's.

***

"Oh come on Tommy," Wilbur said. "It's just a stuffed cow."

Tommy just looked up at the brunet and started sobbing harder.

Techno groaned, "This is all your fault," he told his younger twin.

"My fault?" Wilbur snapped back. "If I remember right, you were the one with the great idea of taking the stupid toy."  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd lose it!"

"Wilby! Give me Henry!" Tommy whined. "I want Henry!"

"We—We're working on it," Techno said, crouching down to the blond's height. "Stop crying okay Toms? Wilbur just...kinda lost Henry and we have no clue where he is, but we're going to look okay?"  
  
"I want Henry now!" Tommy screamed, making the windows shatter. 

"Boys! What's going on here?" They hear Phil say from the front yard. He opened the door, "I could hear Tommy—"

Phil was interrupted by Tommy screaming again, throwing a tantrum. His maxed out emotions, making his magic unstable and causing the plates and glasses to break and the ground to begin shaking. "Tommy—" Phil went to console the child but froze—"Tommy where are you?"

The blond was nowhere to be found. Wilbur and Techno immediately went around the house, frantically trying to find their younger brother. "What happened?" Phil asked as he search the house, trying not to fall over as the ground has not stopped shaking. 

"Techno wanted to get back at Tommy for stealing his stuff!" Wilbur started.  
  
"So we went and got Henry, but Wilbur lost it!" Techno continued.

"You two know better than to do that!" Phil scolded the two. "I've told you how important Henry is to Tommy, and how we need to make sure emotions don't get the better of him or _this_ —" he gestured at their surroundings—"happens! His accidental magic is too strong!"

The shaking of the ground stopped. "Tommy's not in the house anymore," Phil stated, before heading towards the stairs. In his bedroom, Phil grabbed a compass from a drawer. It was an enchanted compass that was linked to the necklaces—that he had given the boys—using a tracking charm. He took out his wand and set the compass to track the necklace that Tommy was wearing.

_"Accio!"_

Phil waited for a while until a stuffed cow came tumbling in the air going his direction. He caught the toy with ease and proceeded downstairs.

"You two," Phil said, pointing at Techno and Wilbur, "stay here and clean up." He grabbed his robe. "I'm going after Tommy."

Phil left the house and set off to the direction that the compass was pointing at. He kept looking around for signs of the blond boy, but there was none. It was odd. the compass said that Tommy was supposed to be in the area, but he still can't find him.

"Tommy!" He called out. "Where are you mate?" He was panicking slightly. If the compass wasn't working, then he had no idea where Tommy could possibly be.

He received no reply, but his ears picked up the soft sound of sobbing. "Tommy?" He said in a soft tone, walking over to the direction where the sob came from. He certainly was going the right way, seeing as the sound was gradually getting louder. Despite that, Tommy was still nowhere to be found. That's when something clicked in Phil's head. 

"Hey bud, can you make yourself visible for me?" He asked, eyes scanning the area in front of him for even a slight flicker of the invisibility magic. He perked up and let out a relieved sigh. Tommy didn't do as he said but he saw a leaf fall and disappear behind something—which he assumed is Tommy's body.

Phil walked over and sat in front of Tommy, who he now hears was still sobbing hard. "Tommy, come on, it's okay," he said. "Look, I have Henry, right here." Phil raised the stuff toy, showing it to the boy.

A sniffle, "Is that the real Henry?" Tommy asked in a soft voice, still invisible.

"'course," Phil said. "No one can replace Henry right?"

Tommy let out a small 'mhm', before taking the stuffed cow from Phil. "D'you mind making yourself visible now?"

"I don't know what that word means," Tommy said in a genuine tone, which made Phil chuckle. 

"It means make it so that I can see you again," Phil said.

"Oh, uhh," Tommy said. 

A few seconds later, Phil smiled and reached forward, hugging his now visible child. Tommy, being the ever clingy person that he is, wrapped his arms around Phil's neck tightly—though his small form wasn't enough to choke Phil—Henry still clutched tightly in his right hand.

"Wilby and Techno are mean," he mumbled. 

Phil hummed, "They're not _trying_ to be mean," he says, "they just go a bit too far when joking around sometimes."

"Like what happened?" Tommy asked.

"Uhuh," Phil said. "They didn't mean to upset you, just maybe have little fun, since you _did_ steal something of Techno's."  
  
He could feel Tommy pout, "That's why you don't do things like that," Phil started. "Now you can't blame everything on those two because you did something bad first," he explained. "Of course that does not mean Techno and Wil are off the hook."

Phil pulled away from Tommy, "They can't just get away for making their little brother cry."

"I'm not little," Tommy insisted. "I'm a big man!"

Phil raised an eyebrow, "Well, big men don't throw tantrums _do_ they?"

Tommy's lips shifted into a frown, eyes averting their gaze so they don't meet Phil's.

"Next time, if Wil or Techno are messing with you, you tell me okay?" Phil said. "I'll take care of it. Throwing a tantrum doesn't do anything—except well, make your magic run wild."  
  
"...'m sorry."

"It's okay Toms," Phil said. "It's called accidental magic for a reason. It's not like you meant to break every glass...in the house," Phil sighed in realization.

Phil looked back at Tommy, "You ready to had back home?"

With a final nod from Tommy, he lifted the six year old and headed back towards the house. Once he opened the door, Wilbur and Techno dropped what they were doing and met them in the living room.

"Tommy!" They exclaimed.

"Sorry for taking away Henry from you," Techno said, his head tilted upwards, trying to look at Tommy.

"I'm sorry too! I didn't mean to lose Henry! We were going to give him back, promise!" Wilbur said as he walked around Phil, trying to find an angle he would be able to see Tommy.

Phil looked at the blond in his arms, before lowering him to the floor. "Techno, Wilbur, do not do that _ever_ again, alright?" The two immediately nodded.

"Tommy?" Techno called out to the blond that was still pouting.

"We're sorry," Wilbur repeated.

Tommy looked at the two, "...okay, but I get your dessert later!"

Phil looked down, "Tommy, that's not how—"

"Deal!"

Phil sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Dadza content! I hope you guys liked this part! 
> 
> A little ANNOUNCEMENT! 
> 
> Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) will be taking a short break as I will be busy in the next week with completing school requirements and studying for a competition. The next update won't be for a while. I'll be back, maybe of February 13 or 14? 
> 
> Just thought I'd say it so you readers would be aware that I'm not quitting on this series.
> 
> Thank you for understanding! See you in a couple of days!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
